Car Jumping
by chalk and cheese and jam
Summary: Charlie arrested Marcus for murder, resulting in his 17 year old daughter; Bella being kidnapped and held hostage by Edward who works for Aro; a brother of Marcus. How will Bella escape imprisionment and i the end will she even want to. Darkward.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm exhausted right now but i still want to make the chapters kinda long with this story, then again who knows how long that will last. This idea is mine and came to me in school i think sometime in biology ass its probably one of the most boring and pointless subjects that we are forced to 'learn'. But my suffering is ending in like 4weeks ...yeah that not long at all.

Anyway..

Disclaimer: the great and all-powerful Stephanie (if you don't know who that it you're a terrible fan of twilight) own the even awesomer twilight. I own the idea and my sticker covered laptop which by the way much to my annoyance has parental controls on it...on with the idea.

Prologue – car jumping

Charlie pov

"Marcus Volturi! I am arresting you for the suspicion of murder of Fredric Banner and his wife. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

I sighed finally. After much effort and doughnut eating on my part we had finally caught him. I had spent weeks slaving away on this case – mulling over the damn investigation in my office.

I had stayed most nights over there – with Billy and a coupe of other guys from the station – not getting much sleep. I had felt bad about it at first – leaving Bella at home all by herself – but she assured me that she was fine with it and i had to give in when she pointed out that it needed to be done for the benefit of the case.

Fortunately we had caught the murderer; Marcus Volturi just before he lft the state border, but not in time to save the two victims,

Marcus was from a very rich and important family. Basically money meant power therefore they had alot of it – which i figured they would use it to bail him out and get him one oof the best solicitors around, most likely Ms Jane Bates. I was however trying to prevent that from happening, Marcus deserved o be punished, i wasn't God or anything but he had committed too many crimes for my liking, and i planned to put him behind bars for a good few years at least before he could do anything like that again.

"ring! Ring!"

Aaaahhh, i had been expecting a call from Mr Volturi's brother – Aro Volturi – he would be furious of course but would hide his anger. That man would make a damn good actor.

"charlie swan speaking" i answered in my usual reeting.

The gritty voice of Aro came through the receiver, " Mr swan how nice of you to answer" he replied smoothly.

Nice of you my ass.

"cut the crap Aro" i ordered, which would be my first mistake: letting my emotions take over.

"right then down to business, not in the best mood today are we Charlie?" his voice pausing, as ir expecting me to answer.

Yeah right! I had enough to do and these idiots of a family couldn't accept the having money did NOT overrode the law. End of. I wasn't going to make this easy for them, if they wanted to break the law in MY state they would have to go through me first.

He sighed, the receiver crackling, which reminded me – we really needed a new phone for the office.

"Charlie do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

He's actually giving me a choice.

"is that a threat Aro?"

"i guess its the hard way then..." i heard a click. Did he just hang up up me? No way did he ju- the were screams coming through the phone.

Muffled cries came through, "gerr offer me!"

Weird that sounded strangely like..."BELLA!"

"daa! Dun liffen du dem!"

"Bella! Bella! Bella where are you!" i knew it was hopeless, if she somehow told me she would get hurt, and i couldn't trace the signal, the stupid tracking machine broke down yesterday.

"are we on the same wave length now Charlie? If you want your daughter to come out in any way alive, you'll drop all charges on Marcus and I'm sure we could find some use for an extra million dollars" he said it like it was no big deal. They had my daughter, and i didn't have that king of money.

"i can't the family has already pressed charges, marcus'll get at least fifteen years...please not my Bella" i felt so weak, i couldn't do anything to save her.

"Sorry Charlie, that's just not good enough." Tears were already running down my face, for the first time in my life i cried and i couldn't stop for a second.

"please not my Bella" i chocked out.

"i know that you know what we are Charlie, it would be in Bella's best interests that, that little detail remains unknown to anyone else."

I was a failure as a father, i should have been there to protect her, i should have put her before my job –

"well...Edwards hungry don't take to long, i would hate to return Bella with a chunk out of her"

The last i heard where Bella's petrified screams before the call was disconnected.

**So what did ya'll think? I'd love to know so give me some love, like, flames or even a completely random comment – i'm going to go brush my teeth. Bye! :) **


	2. Unexpected

**Hey again thanks for the reviews, they're appreciated :) so next update..Wait disclaimer first; I don't own Twilight, there short and painful. **

Unexpecting

BPOV

I let out a sigh, again. I'm so tired.

I got up this morning – too early for my liking – and spent some time to make some food for Charlie, Billy. The other guys , including Jacob, could starve for all I care. They had spent years sneering at me when I was little but when I came back from Phoenix it had all stopped. I tend to hold grudges.

Charlie had this big case that he had been working on for the past couple of weeks and it was just easier if he stayed at the office with the rest of them, hence me making his food.

It meant I couldn't see much of him, which normally I would be fine with but it was a week into the summer holidays and I was bored as hell. All my friends were on holiday so I was in the house by myself for the remainder of – well...until Charlie came back from the office.

I spent my time reading outside either on the marsh-like grass or on our fraying tire swing, catching up on lost sleep, cooking, and then taking the food I couldn't eat to the station.

I had boxed up the leftovers of my pasta in cheese sauce, stuck it in the fridge and decided to re-read Pride and Prejudice (again). I would have to make do with the couch as the small amount of sun we had in Forks for the past day had disappeared and was most likely never going to show its warm friendly face again. The rain was pouring today, from sometime way, way too early in the morning, to make up for the lost time. Joy.

Mmmmmmmhhhhhh...I want my own Mr. Bingley. Hot ginger alert! (Ging ging! – soz private joke)

I looked up from the page I had immersed myself into, to the luminous, green digits of the digital clock resting on the dust bitten fireplace, to see that it read 12:48pm.

Thoughts of my warm inviting bed filled my mind, overpowering the VERY nice gentleman in my book. What can I say; I have a soft spot for gingers.

Stumbling up my stairs, I made my way blindly to my messy but organized room. I was so tired my eyes were already closing in anticipation of sleep. This is what happens during my summer holiday; I become tired from sleeping and turn into a couch potato and/or a lazy oaf. And enjoy every second of it.

I fell on top of my soft mattress, the springs bouncing me up and down until they stilled. Peacefulness washed over me as I regained unneeded hours of sleep.

...

Sometime later I was awoken – rudely – by a loud bang coming from around the window area; I jumped at the sound, quickly becoming wide awake. (Which is a brilliant fic, btw.)

I glanced over to the window, not noticing anything out of the ordinary: rain, rain, rain, more rain, my open window...

Yeah...something's not right here. I was 98% sure I closed that window earlier. It's nothing. I'm just jumpy and imagining stuff.

Slowly walking over to the window, a) so that I wouldn't fall over my tidy chaos and b) because I was really freaked out – REALLY freaked out , mostly because of the fact that I could see that the lock it's self had been ripped out, the window was completely off its hinges, and what was left of it was mangled into an unrecognizable mess.

What the heck?

It wasn't possible for any cat or animal to do that so what on earth did? Why did whatever it was do that to my window?

I immediately became paranoid and started to look all around my room; under my bed, behind my door, I even lifted all my piles of clothes and socks. I even considered calling Charlie, mmhhh...maybe not.

I'm seventeen flipping years old and I'm panicking over nothing. I need to stop this before it gets out of control. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was probably one of Jake's sick jokes – he was STILL trying to prove to me that those stupid stories about make believe vampires and werewolves. it's just Childs Play and I'm done with it. It was just getting infuriating now.

At least I know it was him. That's a bit of a relief.

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling vibrations through my pale plain skin, as it rumbled.

Guess food's next on my list then.

...

I had successfully avoided killing myself while satisfying my hunger by making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I had managed to stuff two bites-worth of sandwich into my mouth when the doorbell rang.

Damn it.

I 'walked' over, tripped on my shoelace and fell forward; but... not without knocking my knee on the corner of the cupboard. I took a minute to inspect it. I would have a massive bruise tomorrow, not because I hit it really hard – because – excuse the expression – I bruise like a peach.

The doorbell rang again, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Geez, somebody's impatient.

"Give me a sec – I'm coming!" I shouted to whoever it was that dared to disturb my sacred peanut butter and jelly time. It definitely wasn't Charlie, he was most likely still immersed in work and he had a key.

I made it over to the door without falling and opened it with a little struggle on my part; only to find the spot where someone should have been standing empty.

Gggggrrrrrrr! Damn kids playing thunder and lightning (Bell Fast). I slammed the door and got half way back to my beloved sandwich when the door bell rang again.

I grumbled and muttered under my breath as I stormed back to the door and opened it with force; my recent struggle disappearing to the back of my mind.

"Oh!" I was surprised to say the least, I expected my anger to be met with the annoying children and my emotion stopped short when I was met with eyes the oddest colour of green. It looked...well...odd, like the colour itself wasn't pure, like it was covering up a completely different meaning or story behind them. Well this is awkward.

"Hey," the stranger spoke with a calming voice – I detected the smallest undertone, pushed with a little force. The stranger had the most attractive bronze like hair and his skin was so pale. On anyone else they would've looked like they were ill, on him however it looked completely natural. He was wearing a reasonably tight black Hollister top and dark blue low rise jeans. You could tell that he was strong and worked out at the gym ALOT; his top clinged to his chest tightly so that you could see his distinguished muscles.

I was sure I had never ever seen him before in my life, thanks to my rust bucket of a truck I was confined to the area of Port Angeles, La Push and around the small town of Forks.

"Um...can I help you?" I sounded unsure. You can guess that I'm not exactly the most confident person ever and I tend to shy away from unknown people, but if he was new to the town I wasn't going to be rude.

He flashed me a sheepish grin and continued to run his hand through his hair, "yeah...hi. I'm Edward. I was actually wondering if I could use your phone. My car broke down just past you drive and my mobile doesn't have any battery left. Do you mind?"

Oh, so he must have been the one who rang the door earlier. I felt guilty now for blaming it on the kids. Meh! They had it coming.

"Sure don't let me stop you – take all the time you need", I said moving out of his way so he could step in through the door.

As he walked passed me I caught a whiff of his scent and inhaled. He smelled like...nothing like I've ever smelled before. Like cinnamon: spicy, mint, earth and a smell I couldn't place, but mixed together it was unbelievable. As I sniffed I was pretty sure he heard me, the smirk evident on his chiselled face silently teasing me, even though I sniffed as silently as humanly possible.

I nestled back into the high chair in front of the breakfast bar – deliberately facing him. I didn't know what it was but I didn't trust him, and didn't want my back to him. There was something weird about those eyes...

As soon as I had finished my sandwich I walked over to the stairs slowly, not taking my eyes off him as he chatted, his voice low, on the phone, and I didn't fall for once. He glanced at me and smiled.

It was a nice smile and I didn't understand why it made the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I hurried up the stairs to my room and closed the door but not tightly, in case I could hear any of his conversation.

I listened carefully, placing my ear to the door – nothing.

Ah well I wasn't expecting to hear anything anyway. I stepped as quietly as I could over the piles of jeans, socks and hoodies making my way over to the window. I noticed the damn lock again, sending a creeping chill through my body. Stupid Jacob.

I placed my hands on the window sill breathing in the cool air from the breeze blowing lightly through. I didn't have to open my eyes to tell it was raining, as it had been for most of the day. I could smell the thick, natural, heavy scent that wafted through the open window.

I felt relaxed, completely at ease, like I had been hit with a title wave of calmness.

I wonder if Edward what's-his-name had finished using the phone...it might be a good time to call Angela...

Strong hands grabbed my waist in a vice like grip, pulling my small body towards them. I wanted to struggle, I really did. My mind was screaming at me to run, do something, anything at all, but my body didn't seem to cooperate. I managed to squirm, which wasn't really getting me anywhere.

I wanted – no needed – to get out of here.

Why didn't I listen to Jessica and invest in a pair of heels! It turns out they would have come in handy. I tried to thrash and kick again, my mind screaming to do something even for Edward to hear me, but once again my body was completely calm, not moving in the slightest as my kidnapper made their way towards the open window.

I turned around, or tried to, just to get a look at the ass who was trying to kidnap me. And I was succeeding, but my success was met with my head being whipped back to where it was and the overpowering smell of Edward finally reaching my nose.

The sweet smell almost became unbearable to my senses as he came impossibly closer, but not to what I expected. No. His red lips started to nip all the way up and down my throat, repeating the circuit over and over. I could feel myself shaking and my tummy trembling, but I STILL couldn't do anything about it.

What Edward was doing it seemed so wrong and frightening. He pulled me unavailingly closer to his cold, rock hard body and whispered into my ear his voice chilling and heating me to the bone, just as he ran at a blinding speed and jumped out the window.

"You forgot to look on the roof Bella."

**...**

**Ok, so what did you think? Give me some love, liking, hating/flames whatever I don't care just review – chalk and I are at war at the minute over who can get the most reviews, at the minute I'm beating her as she has 26 reviews and 4 chapters and I have 7 reviews and 1 chapter... So review for the story you prefer, or both if you can't decide. **

**Thanks to all that added to favourites, alerts and to possibly the best beta in the world (and no I'm not exaggerating) tayler1117 for putting up with my crap, and of course reviewers.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I wasn't very happy at all with how Bella was kidnapped by Edward but so far that was the best one... **

**Reviews=updates**

**V**


	3. chapter three

Hey again I'm sorry it's been so long, bit i got really sick of attempting to write stuff and got a pretty serious case of what I'd like to call writer's block but really was laziness. So yeah sorry hope this can make up for it...

Disclaimer: I may be obsessed but I don't own it. How unfortunate. X

**Car Jumping chapter three: Don't judge a vampire by it's appearance.**

**Bpov**

We landed on the wet driveway without any fault or trouble at all; even though i was able to struggle more, however Edward's grip was still stone like, and i got flung carelessly over his rock hard shoulder.

_Um...ow?_

I must have whimpered out loud when my stomach made contact with his collar bone, which was, through my hoodie and top, cold.

He laughed. If at first i thought he was a hot, lost, charming guy looking for help – i couldn't have been more wrong.

I could feel him move , turning his head towards me, not being able to see him, but his cold, icy breath was too close to the small of my back for my liking, sending me shivers; not from the coolness of his breath, bringing back memories of merely seconds ago of his chilled lips nipping and kissing along my neck.

He moaned, its raw sound piercing through the air. Literally. And i didn't even do anything. Nothing at all.

I stumbled as i was abruptly set on the cold, hard ground.

I tried to get up – i really did, but you know me – i can't walk on a flat surface.

His hand came out of nowhere – again – this time gripping my arm and hauling me up, instead of grabbing at my waist, pulling me close to him.

At which point i couldn't help notice that our bodies were adjacent and my too full lips were merely inches apart from his bold almost red ones.

Noticing my eyes flicking back from his lips to his now blackish ones, Edward took another step impossibly closer to me; licking his lips drawing even more attention to them, just as i took a step back.

My heart racing in fear, almost like he could hear it.

"So this is how it's going to be...i don't like the space between us Bella"

_Oh my gosh! That's...that can't be possible! Someone's eyes can't change from green to black!_

_Crap! No! No! Oh please no! He's coming closer..._

He cornered me against the old oak tree at the end of the short drive, placing each hand against the deep brown bark, on either side of my head.

I opened my mouth to speak to tell him that i knew what he was making a big show out of this, trying to scare me. There are however two reasons why i didn't say this. One; because i still hadn't managed to be able to speak and two;... because what he was doing was working.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he said sighing in his deep and husky voice, "You don't have to worry..."

_Yeah because that easier said than done._

"...i'm not allowed to have you in that way..."

_In what way? Who said you would ever have me?_

"...yet"

_Shoot! I'm going to die, he's going to kill me.._

He was breathing deeply, nuzzling at my neck, while i was busy gasping in much needed oxygen. When he pulled back an inch or two, the tip of his nose touching mine, to look me in the face.

His expression turned from amused at my reaction to serious.

"I want you to listen and i want you to listen good. Understand?"

I nodded unable to do anything else.

"Very nice. I'm glad to see we have an understanding.."

_An understanding? Is he serious? He THREATENED me! How is THAT and understanding?"_

..."now we don't have a lot of time left before we have to leave, and thanks to Alec..."

_Hold on...now there's and Alec?"_

"Personally i think that taking you has been rather boring.."

_Hey don't get big headed yet, we're still in my drive.._

"So just for the fun of it..." he paused considering his choice of words, "I want you to run, and don't stop. It should have worn off enough for you to run without killing yourself. You have ten minutes, then", he smirked, " I'm coming to get you."

I didn't waste any time. i stumbled across the road, not having to dodge any slow moving cars, and into the beginning of the forest, where he trees where more spaced apart.

If i thought about this first, i really shouldn't have run. It would just sike Edward up-he probably enjoyed chasing after young girls, scaring them. Then again, he was sick, so it made a little bit of sense, stupidly i still couldn't deny that he was hot.

_Do hot and sick even go together in a person?...does that even make sense?_

But what happened to make him like that. If he was that hot, and roughly my age...then shouldn't he be some kind of popular jock person, in high school?

I can figure the rest of his story out later. Now, I have like nine minutes left of freedom, so if i ran and didn't fall, which was unlikely, I might be able to make it to La Push. I wouldn't run to Jacob but Billy had always been protective of me, if I could find the clearing...yes, Billy always liked to visit there, brought him memories of when Sara and him where married.

Edward might be super strong and fast but I had grown up in this area and knew it reasonably well. that was my only advantage over Edward.

I rushed through the trees, denser and taller now the further in i went, feeling the after effects of the unexplainable numbness. Pins and needles - making running pretty uncomfortable.

I fought my way through the tree branches and detangled them from my hair, when i realized i had no idea where i was, and as the trees blocked out any light coming from the sun hidden behind the clouds, i could barely see half a meter in front of me.

The forest floor was damp and mushy, the evidence of lack of sun reaching here, pine needles and cones scattered my restricted view.

I looked down at my watch, the only thing i had left of my mother's, only to see that my ten minutes were up.

_NO! Come on! I'm almost there!_

Honestly though i had no idea, how close or how far away i was from La Push, and then i still had to get to Billy's from there.

The last place that i knew my bearings was about six minutes ago, at the Jaggies; plies of mud and earth, mixed with sharp stones like flint and broken off pieces of cement, that were covered in nettles and brambles, where Jacob, Leah and i used you play as kids – when they were less bitter and depressed.

I stopped and ran back the place i came from, but had to stop again.

I was lost, or re-lost. Whatever. The point is that it all looked the same.

And Edward was coming to get me. That sounds creepy.

I _should_ almost be there and I'm pretty sure that within five minutes i would arrive, but what direction should i run in.

"!" there was a rustling in behind the bush, and i whirled round but there wasn't anything there.

"!"Again i whirled around my hair blowing n the light breeze. Okay, what the hell is that?

"!"This time it came from behind a tree quite a long way from the last spot it was in.

"!" that's it I'm running, it was closer this time, much closer. The more i ran, the more it tormented me; running in front- so quick that it left a slip stream, coming at me from behind- brushing against me, jolting me forward.

It was when it bumped into me-again-when it didn't let go.

"I can see your not a runner, Bella" Edward's cool voice whispered huskily in my ear.

"what the hell are you?" i said, but it was broken up and croaky as it was the first time i was able to speak freely. Sadly, i was still freaked out, but screaming for help seemed like a bad idea.

Maybe i would just accept things as they came...i would be able to think straight, just go with the flow.

Okay trying the new theory slash plan out. if- as Edward can run that fast, and let's face it- i really can't run at all- there was no point in running. I would be caught within a minute if not seconds.

If only i knew more about him- about what he could _do_ then maybe – just maybe- then i would be able to figure out his weakness. Even better a way out.

...okay, I'm sorry that's not really- well not long at all. I told myself that i would write loads over the holidays but..That didn't really work out to well.

At the minute I'm somewhere in Vendee on the coast of France, sitting in a bar- I'm underage so don't worry I'm not drinking just using the free WIFI So while you guys are all having a whale of time doing whatever you want I'm about to be forced onto a stage to sing Karaoke- yeah my family does that thing, much to my disappointment.

The holiday hasn't been going that well though...our friends we're staying with dog's just died and their five year old daughter keeps bringing it up, the campsite we're staying in is a dump, my parents won't let me play half my music claiming that it all too wail-y (the fray is NOT wail-y) , the pool attendant (we nick-named Helga) took a full on rager at our friends for wearing swim trunks instead of speedos. I mean who really wants to see that on holiday? The five year old tom-boy has burst/ lost/gone through three balls in the past three days, and we're all covered in various scrapes, cuts, bruises and sunburn.

'scuse me about to be hauled up on stage.

Loves emma

x


End file.
